


Tumblr Prompts

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Drabbles I posted on my tumblr @mitcheemarns.---“it’s three fucking am,” mitch stated in a deadpan voice. “can you guys just stop and go to sleep?”the man looked at him, brown eyes drilling holes into his face. mitch almost recoiled from the intensity and fought to keep the blush off his face.“nice boxers,” the man smirked, eyebrow raised in amusement.





	1. mitch/auston: brand new neighbours au

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of prompts that ive written on my tumblr! also, sometimes capitals are a thing and sometimes theyre not. its whatever.

mitch groaned in his bed, turning around and slamming his face into the covers. the condo next to his has been taken over by some random person. gone was the nice, old lady—mrs.owens—who used to bake cookies and bring batches to him every so often. instead, in her place, was a dude that had absolutely no apartment etiquette. 

it was already three am in the morning, yet the bass was still pounding through the walls in waves. mitch sat up abruptly, hair tussled and sticking up. he crept out of his bed and checked on his roomie, willy. 

he barged in. “will are you up?” he whispered loudly. he only heard a loud whine in return. 

“do you know who the new guy next door is?” he continued. 

“go to fucking bed, mitch,” willy said and snuck further down underneath his covers. 

“fucking fine, then,” mitch scoffed and slammed willy’s door. quietly. 

he went back to his room and plopped down angrily. he could still hear music, accompanied with loud screams and laughter. he sat there. and sat there. until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“goddammit!” he shouted and turned for the condo door. he burst out of their apartment and stalked his way down to the suite on their left. 

he knocked forcefully, tapping his bare foot as he waited.

the door opened and mitch was hit with a rush of warm air and loud beats. 

“it’s three fucking am,” mitch stated in a deadpan voice. “can you guys just stop and go to sleep?”

the man looked at him, brown eyes drilling holes into his face. mitch almost recoiled from the intensity and fought to keep the blush off his face.

“nice boxers,” the man smirked, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

mitch looked down, finding his shortest pair of leafs boxers. mitch cursed himself, face-palming internally. 

“oh fuck you,” he shot back and placed his hands on his hips. “they’re comfortable and they make my ass look great."

both of the man’s eyebrows went up, and mitch couldn’t deny that turned him on just a little. 

“i’ll be the judge of that,” the man said, the irritating smirk still on his face.

mitch furrowed his brow, thinking of what those words meant. 

“auston!” a voice shouted from the inside of the condo. 

“you know what, come tomorrow night, i promise we’ll have time to pass judgement,” ‘auston’ said. mitch opened his mouth, almost finished processing his words, when auston slammed the door closed.

mitch stood there in the hallway, clad in his leafs boxers and white tank top. 

“he wants to fuck!” mitch shouted in revelation, slapping himself in the face. 

***

mitch settled into his bed, surrounded by his warm blankets. suddenly, he shot up with anger, “he never agreed to stop the fucking party!”


	2. morgan/mitch (it's really marnthews) - falling in love with their best friend’s partner au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “give that back, mo,” mitch laughs, slapping at morgan randomly trying to regain possession of his belt. 
> 
> “what were you saying that you would do with this?” mo asks, voice lilting up playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. i started writing and i changed it by accident. now it’s just falling in love with your best friend when they’re taken.

“give that back, mo,” mitch laughs, slapping at morgan randomly trying to regain possession of his belt. 

“what were you saying that you would do with this?” mo asks, voice lilting up playfully. 

mitch pouts. “it’s to correct my posture.”

“so you’re wearing it across your chest and shoulders?” mo questions, lying down on the grass. “it looks like you’re doing some leather bdsm bullshit.”

mitch blushes and smacks mo in the chest. he sprawls out next to mo and sighs.

“who’s to say i’m not into that stuff?” mitch mumbles pettily, resting his head on his hands. 

mo sounds strange when he responds, almost like he’s choked up. “uh,”—he coughs— “i’d be judging you so hard.”

mitch giggles, “what if you’re into that stuff? honestly, i could see it. would be hot.”

mo clears his throat, “aren’t you with auston?”

“yeah,” mitch laughs. “i’m just saying you’d pull it off.”

mitch turns and looks at mo, there’s a hint of red on mo’s cheeks. “you good, mo?”

“just a bit hot,” mo says. 

“aren’t you used to this in vancouver?”

mo smiles, “no. i’ve never encountered anything like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original note from tumblr: so originally i wanted auston to come in at this point, carrying ice cream, and mo getting all surprised that auston was intruding on mitch and his little get-together. mitch would blush and act lovey with auston and aus would be kind of staking his territory. got lazy.
> 
> but dw, mo finds jake later on and it’s all good.


	3. auston/mitch: childhood best friends au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you can’t do this to me anymore,” mitch frowns. 
> 
> “i won’t,” auston says determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aus is from toronto, got drafted first overall to arizona. mitch doesnt play hockey professionally. dont ask. lol it’s so short im sorry.

“it’s been years,” mitch says, peering up at auston with those blue eyes. 

auston looks away, unable to make eye contact. “i know.”

“you’re such a dick,” mitch proclaims, shoving at auston a little. 

he stays quiet and takes it in stride. “i know.” his tone this time is weary and resigned. he hasn’t been a very good friend to mitch ever since he got drafted and was whisked away to arizona, where he had lived the first few years of his life. 

mitch stares at him pointedly, unwilling to say anything else. 

“i’m sorry,” he offers. “i didn’t know how busy i’d be and i just… i didn’t mean to lose touch with you.”

auston doesn’t say how he had purposefully avoided excessive contact with mitch to dim the feelings he had for him. it hasn’t worked. 

“you can’t do this to me anymore,” mitch frowns. 

“i won’t,” auston says determinedly.

“do you promise?” mitch asks.

“i do,” auston lies. 

mitch’s face twists up, as if he’s auston’s words over. it takes a few brief before he relaxes and a bright smile lights up his face. auston’s heart stops.

“best friends forever?” mitch shouts.

auston smiles, bittersweet, “best friends forever.” 


	4. jake/morgan: “Stay here tonight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Morgan says, almost a whisper. He smoothes a hand along the length of Jake’s spine, pressing his thumb along the muscles in a faux-massage. 
> 
> Jake grunts; voice thick with tears and snot.

“Nobody cares what anybody says. He’s a fucking really good player. We want him back next year so that’s that,” Morgan spits out. His hands shake, clenched into fists. He forces his fingers to straighten, and smooth them to clutch at his waist instead. He almost turns his head, in the direction of Jake, but stops himself. 

The reporters flinch back a little in surprise. How dare they not expect him to not defend Jake? 

There’s an echo in Morgan’s ears, probably resulting from the rush of blood flowing. His leg is tired, he’s been shaking it viciously for the whole duration of the media scrum. 

It sucks that he’s limited to so few words he’s allowed to use. There are many that he can’t say. Many that he would love to throw at the reporters, many that he wants to say about Jake. It’s futile. No one else deserves to hear those words except Jake himself.

———-

The hotel room is dark and silent. Zaits had let Morgan have a few minutes alone with Jake. Morgan understands why.

Jake is a heap on the bed, lying on his stomach to alleviate the worst of the pain in his back. Morgan frowns, slipping off his shoes quietly and climbing onto the bed without hesitation. 

“Hey,” Morgan says, almost a whisper. He smoothes a hand along the length of Jake’s spine, pressing his thumb along the muscles in a faux-massage. 

Jake grunts; voice thick with tears and snot. 

Morgan doesn’t say anything, not when Jake doesn’t want him to. They stay there for a while, basking in the silence, despondency swimming around the atmosphere. Morgan’s hand doesn’t stop, not until the muscles underneath relax. Not until the shaking has ceased. 

Morgan presses a kiss on the back of Jake’s neck, where his skin melts seamlessly into his shoulder. It’s warm, so warm. He lies down on his side, and faces the back of Jake’s head. There’s a quiet shuffle as Jake backs up into Morgan, letting him cuddle him from behind. 

Morgan nuzzles his face in Jake’s hair, clutching him tight around the waist. 

“I love you,” he whispers. He gets a squeeze on his hand in return.  _I love you too._

Jake’s voice is gravelly when he speaks, “stay here tonight.” It’s a statement. 

Morgan nods, and pulls Jake closer. Jake brings Morgan’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. Morgan’s heart tightens even more. It’s hushed when Jake stills.


	5. auston/mitch: "pendulum"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves in waves, washing over Mitch in a flurry of action. It pushes insistently at him, engulfing him over, and over, and over, and over again. It’s relentless and unforgiving; it doesn’t let him breathe. There’s nothing Mitch can do except ride its crests, move along to its ruthless tides as it eats away at him until he crashes into oblivion.

Time moves in waves, washing over Mitch in a flurry of action. It pushes insistently at him, engulfing him over, and over, and over, and over again. It’s relentless and unforgiving; it doesn’t let him breathe. There’s nothing Mitch can do except ride its crests, move along to its ruthless tides as it eats away at him until he crashes into oblivion.

It never waits for him, never lets him enjoy anything. It’s the same for this season.

The pendulum swings; tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock – snap. It’s time.

——-

“It’s our season,” Auston says, eyes wide and sincere. Mitch doesn’t say anything.

“Mitch,” Auston presses and clutches Mitch’s arm. Mitch blinks his eyes closed and leans back against his stall, thinking. The noise fades away into static, buzzes inside his mind and knocks his focus into pieces. He can’t think. He can’t.

“It’s our season,” Mitch echoes distantly, still shrouded in the dark. It’s close. It’s so close, Mitch can taste it on his tongue.

The hand strikes twelve. It’s time.

——-

The buzzer rings and Mitch turns. Back to the dressing room, back to defeat and failure and the bitter taste of loss. Time nips at his heels, reminding, testing, taunting him. There’s not enough of it, not for him to do what he wants.

He clambers out of his gear through mechanical muscle memory. There’s not a word that he hears from the rest of his team. Before long, he’s pulled away for media. Time pushes and pushes, and Mitch loses track of it.

It’s over and Mitch is on a plane.

It’s over and Mitch is sitting next to Auston.

It’s over. And Mitch? He’s shouting at Auston, kissing him. The team stares on in worry.

It’s over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twas supposed to be alice in wonderland. i changed it whoops.


	6. fairytale - jake/morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought he would be safer here,” Jake says listlessly, caressing the lid of the coffin with a gentle hand. “I should’ve done better.”
> 
> Naz levels him with an angry look, punching him in scolding, “there’s nothing you could’ve done. This isn’t your fault.”

The glass is cold underneath Jake’s hands, sending a shiver up through his arm and down his spine. He looks at the still body lying inside the coffin and clears his throat, subconsciously blinking back tears. 

 

“What happened?” he asks silently, clenching the reins to his horse. 

 

“The Queen,” Mitch whispers. His voice trembles. Auston hugs an arm around him. 

 

“I thought he would be safer here,” Jake says listlessly, caressing the lid of the coffin with a gentle hand. “I should’ve done better.”

 

Naz levels him with an angry look, punching him in scolding, “there’s nothing you could’ve done. This isn’t your fault.”

 

Jake’s lips thin as he stares on with wide eyes. “Who else’s could it be?”

 

“His step-mother for starters?” Auston lists, venom running through his tone. 

 

Mitch’s eyes leak. “This isn’t fair.”

 

Jake turns to look at him with a bittersweet smile, eyes glistening. “Nothing’s fair, Mitchy.” 

 

He hands off the reins of his horse to Naz. Jake steps closer, to where Morgan is laid out primly. He still looks healthy; his skin still looks rosy, none of the ashen pallor Jake is used to seeing when people have died. It does look like he’s sleeping, taking one of those naps that he likes. It seems like any second he would wake up and reprimand the shit out of Mitch for letting Willy do something stupid. Or Jake. For not visiting enough.

 

“Do you think…?” Jake says, voice wavering uncertainly as he motions at the lid. 

 

“Yeah,” Naz nods, solemn. It doesn’t take long for the lot of them to remove the lid, especially with the help of Freddie. 

 

“Morgan,” Jake whispers helplessly, staring down at his serene body. The birds from the trees fly down from their branches from above, landing in a halo on the edge of the coffin. They chirp incessantly, almost worriedly. Jake understands how they feel. 

 

He trails a finger down Morgan’s cheek, stubble still present, and the birds fly off. Morgan’s eyelashes fan prettily and Jake thinks back to the time where he had made Morgan laugh so hard that he almost walked into a tree. The sunlight had streamed through his lashes, painting them golden in the dying rays of a sunset. It wasn’t so long ago, Jake thinks. 

 

He stares at Morgan’s lips, and thinks back to all those times he’s backed out of kissing them. He thinks to all the lost moments where they could have had  _ more. _ All that time and effort spent dancing around each other where they could have had each other. Where Jake could have protected Morgan. 

 

Jake blinks, a tear falling onto Morgan’s cheek. He cups a hand around Morgan’s jaw, elevating Morgan’s head a little, and leans down to press a kiss on those pink lips. He only thinks of those blue, blue eyes. 

 

Jake leans back and smoothes a thumb over Morgan’s skin. There’s a sob behind him, presumably Mitch, and his heart constricts harder. There’s a stone in his chest, one that weighs him down to the depths of Earth’s core where the melting heat reminds him of hell. 

 

He’s still holding Morgan’s head up when there’s a flurry of activity from the coffin. Jake flinches back as Morgan, once stock-still, begins hacking and coughing. Jake behind him with wide-eyed surprise and sees similar reactions. 

 

“What the fuck?” Morgan says, spitting out a little piece of apple. He’s still coughing. Jake shoves away his surprise and pounds at Morgan’s back a few times. “Why am I in a coffin?”

 

“You were dead,” Jake whispers. He stares into those blue eyes.

 

“Well, obviously I’m not,” Morgan bitches, shivering from the morbidity of lying in a coffin. 

 

“You’re not,” Jake repeats dumbly and smiles.

 

It takes him less than a second to kiss Morgan for real, swallowing the grunt of surprise that he makes and licking into Morgan’s mouth. It takes less than a nanosecond for Jake to realise that Morgan is his forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jake gardiner


	7. auston/mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: “Please don’t walk out of that door.” “How could you ask me that?”
> 
> There’s a certain secrecy that Mitch doesn’t like when it comes to coming up with a surprise proposal. He isn’t that great at lying and he wears his heart on his sleeve, so the whole concept of secrets doesn’t really fit him as a person. And that’s why he hates planning for a proposal. 
> 
> But then Mitch thinks to the person he’s proposing to and rethinks all this secrecy debacle. Because Auston Matthews deserves everything.

There’s a certain secrecy that Mitch doesn’t like when it comes to coming up with a surprise proposal. He isn’t that great at lying and he wears his heart on his sleeve, so the whole concept of secrets doesn’t really fit him as a person. And that’s why he hates planning for a proposal. 

 

But then Mitch thinks to the person he’s proposing to and rethinks all this secrecy debacle. Because Auston Matthews deserves  _ everything. _

 

Auston has always been there. He was there when Mitch was back on the fourth line, when Mitch was playing with a sense of being incompetent. He was there when Mitch’s dad was being unreasonable, was the one who helped him escape the clutches of his demands. He was there when Winston died, when all Mitch could do was tear up at the thought of his precious dog being gone. He was there when Mitch signed his most important contract, smiling at him with a look of pride and joy and excitement on his face. He was there when Mitch needed him to be. And that was all he needed.

 

So Mitch thinks Auston deserves the best of the best. He deserves the over-the-top reveal, something completely outrageous. He deserves the best ring, something elegant but simple but also  _ meaningful. _ He deserves all of what Mitch can give to him. That’s why Mitch enlists JT’s help. JT has got to know everything there is to proposals, especially with the adorable wedding he just had.

 

He’s been spending more time with John, jumping from store to store to find the perfect ring. He’s settled with a simple silver band. “ _ Yours” _ , it says, etched into the inside of the metal. He’s hidden it in a velvet blue box, reminiscent of Leafs Blue. 

 

It takes him at least half an hour to hide it, unsure of the place Auston checks the least. But at least he’s gotten it done, buried underneath the piles of detergent in their laundry room. Auston never does the laundry. 

 

Mitch has just finished hiding the little box when Auston storms into their condo. 

 

“Hey,” Mitch greets with a smile, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too weird. 

 

Mitch frowns. Auston doesn’t give him a kiss; it’s their usual routine. There’s a constipated look on Auston’s face and Mitch immediately starts worrying. It isn’t a good sign. There’s something wrong. 

 

“Auston?” Mitch asks hesitantly, padding towards him with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

Auston looks up at him with a wounded gaze. His eyes stare at Mitch imploringly. “Are you cheating on me with John?”

 

Mitch flinches back with vehemence. “How could you ask me that?” His voice shakes.

 

“You’ve been with each other so much. I know you just came back from being with him. You’re so flushed.” Auston averts his gaze, hands clenching into fists. 

 

Mitch holds a hand up to his cheek dazedly. He does feel warm. He knows it’s from the excitement of getting a ring. “I haven’t, Auston. I  _ promise _ you, I haven’t.”

 

The look he receives back is terrifying; there’s anger and distrust and betrayal and sadness all swirled into one horrible emotion. Mitch feels  _ disgusting,  _ as if his whole soul has been tarnished. He  _ loves _ Auston. He wouldn’t ever think about cheating on him. 

 

“Then tell me what you were doing with him,” Auston pleads, taking a step closer to Mitch. The hope returns in his eyes. 

 

Mitch leans closer, pressing a hand to Auston’s arm. He turns his head away from Auston. He can’t ruin the perfect proposal. 

 

“I can’t,” he whispers. He looks up at Auston again, imploring. “Please believe me. We haven’t been doing  _ anything. _ ”

 

Auston’s face hardens. “Tell. Me.” Mitch shakes his head, eyes tearing up. He doesn’t want to cry. 

 

“Tell me. Or I’m leaving,” Auston whispers, lifting Mitch’s chin so he’s staring into Auston’s eyes. He wipes away a stray tear on Mitch’s cheek. His hands are trembling. 

 

“I can’t,” Mitch cries shakily, sniffling as he averts Auston’s gaze. 

 

And suddenly, Mitch feels the warmth around him drop as Auston steps away completely. The ghost of his touch still lingers on Mitch’s skin. Within a few strides, he’s at the door. 

 

“Please don’t walk out of that door,” Mitch begs, tears streaming down fluidly now. 

 

The look Auston gives him is sad, distressed. 

 

The door closes with a soft click. 


	8. landing: willy/kap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasperi almost goes back to whispering insults with Jake and Auston when Mitch shushes them all harshly. He squints at Mitch with sharp confusion. It’s just figure skating. The curiosity inside him wins out. He wants to know why Mitch is so concerned. He takes a look at the screen and—oh. He gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the 2017-18 season.

Kasperi doesn’t know why he got roped into watching Olympics hockey. Not when both teams aren’t the ones he’s cheering for. Not when none of the big guns are playing. It’s bound to be boring, especially since it’s  _ Switzerland _ against  _ Canada.  _ And yeah, it’s a joke like he expected, with Canada pushing past Switzerland with a 5-1 lead. Normal hockey bullshit. 

 

“Absolute waste of my time,” Kasperi sighs, leaning back into the sectional at Mitch’s place. 

 

“Shut up,” Mitch shoots back, looking very absorbed in the game. “You shouldn’t have come.”

 

Kasperi snorts. “If I didn’t come, I’d be chirped for the rest of the season for not partaking ‘team bonding’.”

 

“Hey, so you do have a vocabulary,” Mo hollers from the far end of the sectional. 

 

Kasperi flips him off without much flourish, a lazy flick of his fingers. The rest of the guys laugh for no reason, as if Mo’s chirp was the stuff made of gold. 

 

“Wow,” Kasperi says sarcastically. “The Canadians won, what a surprise.” 

 

The guys boo him good-naturedly, the majority of them praising their nation proudly. 

 

“It’s not even a crazy big game,” he mutters to himself offhandedly. The glare he receives from Mitch is vicious. 

 

He ends up huddling in a corner with Auston and Jake, defending the good ol’ United States of America and lamenting the nuances of living in Canada with Canadians. It’s nice. But Kasperi is bored. 

 

“Hey, look,” Mo says, pointing to the screen. “Figure skating’s on. I bet you a hundred bucks that none of you guys could do anything close to that stuff.” 

 

Kasperi looks up and, sure enough, the commentators have started introducing the skaters for men’s figure skating. Kasperi doesn’t take the bet at all; he’s smart and knows how hard that shit is. He looks around. Surprisingly, Mitch isn’t jumping around and betting Mo back, he looks worried instead. The only person who looks the tiniest bit willing is Jake, and that’s only because he always wants to prove Mo wrong. 

 

Kasperi almost goes back to whispering insults with Jake and Auston when Mitch shushes them all harshly. He squints at Mitch with sharp confusion. It’s just figure skating. The curiosity inside him wins out. He wants to know why Mitch is so concerned. He takes a look at the screen and—oh. He gets it. 

 

The man on the screen is ethereal. The blond hair, blue eyes are all accentuated by the black outfit he’s wearing along with his black skates. He looks sleek, powerful. 

 

“And we have William Nylander, the twenty-one-year-old representing Sweden. He’s looking to climb the podium at his first ever Olympics,” the broadcaster announces excitedly. 

 

Kasperi can tell he’s been looking forwards to the performance. He can understand why. 

 

_ William Nylander, _ he rolls in his mind. He places it to memory. 

 

“William Nylander?” Auston asks out loud, looking to Mitch. Mitch nods frantically, shushing Auston again with a haphazard finger thrusted in his general direction. 

 

Kasperi can’t take his eyes off of the TV, especially not when William gives that  _ look _ to the camera. He’s all smiles, face playful and flirty. Kasperi wants. He wants so bad. 

 

The music starts and Kasperi falls a little. The lines of the William’s body are smooth and sensual, moving along to ACDC with a sense of rebellion. It’s perfect, not a beat out of rhythm and every jump accounted for. He’s on the edge of his, literally.

 

“Fuck!” he shouts, flinching back a little as William does the _splits,_ in the _air._ _From a jump._ Several heads turn in his direction, glaring at him for disturbing the moment. Kasperi doesn’t care what they think, he can’t believe how _good_ he is. 

 

The program goes on, William showcasing his agility and skill with the fast pace of his performance and equally shocking jumps. 

 

“And he sticks the landing to the last combination jump with his own added flair!” the TV shouts out, narrating the  _ impressive _ quad triple William had performed with both of his arms in the air. 

 

Kasperi’s jaw drops. He’s unable to hold in his own surprise and slumps back into his seat. There’s a huge fist pump from Mitch beside him. 

 

It’s too much for Kasperi to handle.

 

It’s worse when William finds out his scores. The boy  _ cries _ when he finds out he’s in first place by a large margin, hugging his coach tight and babbling nonsense into her ears. Kasperi can’t pick anything up over the excitement of the broadcasters and Mitch right beside him. But he knows he won’t be able to think about anyone else for a while.

 

_ Big butt, bigger heart, _ his mind supplies helpfully. Yeah. Big heart. 

 

***

 

Days pass and the Olympics end. Ultimately, Finland doesn’t place. And neither does William Nylander. But it’s okay, because Kasperi knows both will bounce back. 

 

So he keeps playing his hockey, keeps working at his game. He’s grinding to keep his NHL playing time. And all his games matter. But he didn’t know this one would mean so much. 

 

It’s a normal gameday, they’re playing the Bruins in their home stadium, so it’s bound to get chippy. 

 

But during warm-ups, he sees Mitch huddled at the glass for a long time. He’s thrown a few pucks over and has moved on to taking photos. It’s strange, because Mitch never stays in the same spot for  _ that _ much time. It gets even more suspicious when he drags Auston over and starts waving to someone behind the glass. 

 

Kasperi doesn’t know what’s going on, but he wants to know. So he skates closer, looking to the outside of the glass. 

 

It takes him a while to recognize the person, especially with the glasses and the beard. But, of course, it’s William Nylander. 

 

He can’t really stop staring, doesn’t notice when he skates directly into Freddie the Goat and falls flat on his face. He stares up, and sees Auston and Mitch laughing at him vigorously. He gets up quickly and scowls. 

 

He’s truly done for when William stares straight into his eyes and giggles, nose scrunched up adorably and white teeth on full display.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im too lazy. steve dangle outro with the likes and comments and tell all your friends thing. come yell with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns!


End file.
